Return To Camp
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Ron still hasn't got over his fear of camp but will he have to go back one more time? Will an old ememy come to play forcing Ron to deal with his fears once and for all? Disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible
1. Chapter 1

**_Author note: I hope you guys enjoy chapter one.:) please leave your reviews as to what you thought about it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible._**

Seventeen years have passed since Kim's and Ron's graduation from High school. Kim worked at Middleton High as the school's psychologist/ vice principal and couched the cheer squad. Ron was able to open up his own restaurant called the_ Ronster's grill_ which became the newest teen hang spot in Middleton. Wade worked for Global Justice as an inventor and still helped out Kim and Ron. As for Team Possible well they became freelance agents working with Global Justice. Kim and Ron got married and had four children Betty Violet, Dash, Danny and Melody Stoppable. Betty Violet, Dash, and Danny were triplets and were freshman at Middleton High and Melody was starting pre-school.

Kim was in the living room of her house with her hair tied up high in her old Capri pants and a pink blouse playing with Melody. Melody had short red hair and blue eyes resembling a lot to Mrs. Dr. Possible. She was wearing a light yellow sundress sitting across from Kim lifting up her little tea cup

"Queen Mommy this tea is delicious" Melody said taking a pretend sip

"May princess Melody you are to kind" Kim said doing the same

The living room door opened with five teenagers walking inside the house.

"I can't believe her!" Betty Violet said wearing her cheerleading Uniform "Alice is such a …"

"Vi?" Kim said raising her eyebrow

"Hi Mom" Betty Violet smiled shyly. She looked so much like her mother expect she had Ron's blonde hair and freckles

"Hi there kids" Kim said smiling at all the teenagers in the living room.

"She's such a what?" Melody asked confused

"Hey there squirt" Betty violet said smiling at her little sister.

"Hiya mom" Dash and Danny said. Dash looked like Ron at his age with Ron's big ears blonde hair and freckles but had Kim's eyes. Dash had the big ears too but also had Ron's chocolate eyes but Kim's red hair styling it similar to how Jim and Tim would have it. They walked towards Kim giving her a kiss on the cheek wearing brown shorts with white/blue t-shirts.

"Hiya Mrs. S" said a boy with raven black hair and green eyes holding Betty Violet's hand and waving at Kim with his free hand. "How goes it?"

"Yeah How goes it Mrs. Stoppable? We missed you at practice" said a red headed girl also in the cheerleading uniform.

"I know Mae but I had to take Melody to her doctor's appointment" Kim said

"I thought Dad was taking her?" Dash said putting his backpack down taking a seat in the couch with everyone else doing the same

"He was till the health inspector showed up" Kim said

Ron walked inside the house in a very cheerful mood "Can Daddy get a Booyah!'" Ron said opening his arms. Ron had glasses on wearing some blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt showing off a bit of his muscles he acquired over the years.

"Daddy!" Melody said running to her father with Ron lifting her up.

"Hey there everyone" Ron said

"Hi dad" Betty said hugging her father as well

"Hi Dad/Mr. Stoppable" the teens said

"Hey Ron" Kim said giving her husband a kiss

"KP I will never get tired of those kisses" Ron smirked putting Melody down.

"Dad did Mom tell you that the team is going …." Betty said when Kim quickly stopped her from finishing the sentence

"Ron how was work" Kim said smiling her nervous smile

Ron not noticing what just happened simply responds "It was great Kim. Drakken's idea of making the supreme one Thursday special went better than I expected and we got a grade A from the health inspector!"

"That's great Ron" Kim smiled

"Why doesn't everyone go get wash up for dinner" Kim looked at melody "and that goes for everyone" Kim said giving Melody a tickle "Justin, Mae you're welcome to stay"

"Love too Mrs. Stoppable but can't. I have a paper due tomorrow and I need all the time I can get" J said "Catch you later guys" He said giving Betty Violet a kiss "see you tomorrow"

"Yeah same here. Bye everyone" Mae said waving goodbye to everyone leaving the house with Justin.

"Alright you heard your mother MelMel let's go get you washed up" Ron said walking with Melody to the kitchen.

Betty looked at her mother with the most " I can't believe this" look on her face.

"Mom, Don't tell me you haven't told dad! Mom we leave tomorrow!" Betty said

"I know Vi but you know how your father is about camp" Kim said turning her head to see if Ron was listening in

"I was planning to tell him during dinner" Kim said "I made his favorite meal to sweeten' the deal"

"Nacos!" Ron said when Kim placed Ron's plate in front of him. The family was all in the dining room about to have dinner.

"Of course Ronnie" Kim smiled taking her seat next to Dash

"Okay KP what's going on?" Ron said with a questioning look at Kim

"Nothing going on" Kim said trying her best not show she was nervous.

" Kim last time you made nacos you were trying to tell me that Dash and Danny accidently ripped my signed Steel Toe poster because they took it to school and the time before that it was because Vi became an item with Justin" Ron said slowly pushing his nacos aside

"What's going on?" Ron said

Everyone looked at each other till Betty Violet spoke

"Um Daddy" Betty said "You know I am cheer captain and Danny is the Mad Dog right?"

"Yes just like I know that Dash is the star of the football, basketball, and swim team. What does that have to do with what's going on?" Ron said looking at his daughter seriously

"Well we are going to cheer camp and …"

"Whoa" Ron said lifting his arm "Back that train for a minute Betty Violet. Cheer camp? As in an actual camp?"

"Here we go" Kim said covering her face.

"Yes and we are supposed to be …" Betty started to say

"Absolutely not. Neither you nor your brother are going to any camp" Ron said sternly

"But daddy that so isn't far" Betty Violet yelled giving up from her seat

"Watch that tone Missy. What I say goes and you aren't going and that goes double for you Danny"

"Dad if you just let Vi explain…" Danny started to say

"My answer is no Danny" Ron said coldly staring at his son.

"Ron!" Kim said shocked.

"I hate you!" Betty yelled with tears in her eyes stormed out of the dining room

"Vi, come back!" Kim said getting up after her daughter

"Ron, you're sleeping in the den tonight!" Kim said angrily looking at Ron and running to catch up with her upset daughter.

"What did I do?" Ron said lifting his hands up with frustration

"Well let's see, you upset Vi , telling her she couldn't go to a camp with her friends and made her storm out" Dash said taking a bite of his Naco " I think that about sums it up"

"Suddenly I'm not all that hungry" Danny said getting up from the table

"Me too" Melody said getting up from her chair and walking out of the dining room with Danny

Ron frustrated left the dining room himself leaving Dash alone

"More for me" was all he could say finishing his Naco and getting Betty's.

After an hour Ron was knocking on the door of his bedroom

"Can we talk?" Ron said seeing Kim with her reading glasses at her desk reading some papers

"Ron I'm busy" Kim said not bothering to turn around "if you here to try to convince me not to let Vi and Danny go than you're just wasting your time I already signed the permission slips"

"Wait you already signed it without asking me?" Ron said in shock "we should have at least talked about it?"

"Ron we would have fought about it like we are now!" Kim said turning her chair to face Ron. "Just look how you handle the sitch at dinner" Kim said raising her hand gesturing the direction of the dining room.

"Your right KP I should have handled it better I just don't want them to deal with the horrible experience of camp like I did" Ron said softly taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

Kim sighed taking off her reading glasses and turning to Ron

"Ron it's just three day cheer camp. Remember we went as well when we were in High school" Kim said

"Yeah KP but remember both those times double l Gil was there to try to destroy me!"

"Ron it's been years can't you let your fears of camp die already" Kim said annoyed

"I'm just saying KP…" Ron started to say when Kim cut him off.

"And I'm just saying you have a very upset teenage children mad at their father for being irrational" she said somewhat irked

Kim got up from her chair and sat next to Ron "We can't always shelter them from what we see can be bad Ron" Kim said "they're going up"

Ron looked at Kim sadly "Don't remind me."

" Besides Ron , I'm going too since I'm the teams couch with Barkin" Kim started to say putting her head on Ron's shoulder "Vi and Danny can handle themselves I mean you did teach them the way of the monkey and I trained them in sixteen styles of Kung Fu there's really no big" Kim said

"Please just let them go" Kim said giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Awe Fine" Ron said giving his goofy smile to Kim "If it'll make everyone happy I won't stop them from going not that it would be possible" Ron said looking at Kim " but I am allowed to tell you I told you so when something bad happens"

"Ron nothing bad is going to happen but okay, deal" Kim said smiling at Ron

"I'll let them know they can go" Ron said getting up leaving the room. " Am I still sleeping in the Den?" Ron asked giving Kim is own puppy dog pout.

Kim couldn't help but smile. She got up and gave a kiss " No, now go! I'm sure the kids will love to here they can go without fear from their father" Kim said pushing Ron outside the door.

" okay, okay" Ron said lifting his arms in surrender smiling " I'm going"

Ron found Betty Violet in the backyard sitting on the ground. Ron step outside and walked to Betty Violet to see her still crying holding a little purple flower.

"Rufus I wish you here to help me through this. I miss you buddy" Betty said.

"I miss him too" Ron said taking a seat next to her. Ron touched the little tombstone he made for Rufus. "I knew I'll find you here. You always loved talking to Rufus when you were sad"

"He was always a great listener" Betty said turning to her dad "Dad I…" Betty said wiping some tears from her face

"No Vi Let me talk" Ron said taking a deep breath "I'm sorry for the way I acted at dinner…I…just had some bad camp experiences that I don't want you guys to go through."

"Dad we know your camp wannaweep stories" Betty said "I just really want to go to cheer camp with my friends… and…and if I don't go than I will never hear the end of it from Alice and…"Betty said when Ron cut her off

"You sound just like Kim" Ron smiled putting his arm around Betty bring her in for a hug "Honey after talking with your mother I decided to let you and Danny go to cheer camp"

"Really" Betty said hugging Ron tighter

"Yes" Ron said letting go of the hug "Come on let's go inside and tell your brother"

Betty got up with Ron. Betty placed the flower on Rufus's tomb.

"Thanks Rufus for listening" Betty whispered and walked with Ron back inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Betty Violet, Danny, Dash, Hana, Justin and Mae where in front of Middleton High with the rest of the squad putting their luggage in the bus. They were talking among themselves when they heard Barkin barking orders.

"Alright people let's get a move on!" Mr. Barkin yelled

"I'm telling you he is extra barkiny today" Hana said. Hana was a junior at Middleton high. She was wearing an orange crop tank top paired with ripped jeans and her pixie cut hair cut.

"Yeah but at least this means no practice today, right Dash!?" Justin said high fiving Dash

"I heard that I'm just…" Dash started to say when he was interpreted

"Hey Dash" said a girl also in cheer uniform waving her hand at Dash. The group turned to see girl with short wavy black hair with a tannish completion with dark brown eyes

"Um, Hi Alice" Dash awkwardly said when she put her arms around his. Dash without thinking was able to get his arm out of her grasp taking a few steps closer to Hana. Alice gave a quick glance at Betty

"Where's your mother Betty? Off another 'mission'" Betty Violet faced Alice, who was placing her hand on her hip with the hugest smirk on her face.

"Lay off Alice" Mae said. Mae had her hair pulled back in a high bun in her cheerleading uniform. Mae about to go walk towards Alice with her hands clench when Betty stopped her

"Yes my mother is on a mission Alice" Betty said glaring at Alice "She should be here" looking up in the sky

"According to Uncle Wade Vi" Danny said looking at what look like Kim's Kimmunicator wristwatch "Mom and Dad should be here …about…now!"

A fast flying Jet flew over Middleton High. Kim and Ron landed not too far from where the teens were

"You'll think after all this time Duff would stop with the whole 'making the world into a golf course' scheme" Ron said taking off his parachute backpack

"Tell me about it" Kim said taking of her sky diving suit.

"Possible so glad you made it" Mr. Barkin said sarcastically walking towards Kim and Ron

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Barkin" Kim said

"Hey there Steve" Ron said shaking Mr. Barkin's hand

"Stoppable" Mr. Barkin said "don't tell me you're coming too"

"No Mr. B just here to say my goodbyes" Ron said giving Mr. Barkin his goofy smile

Mr. Barkin nodded focusing his attention on the other cheerleaders

"Leaving in five" Barkin yelled walking towards the bus. He stopped when he say Betty and the gang "Stoppables, Lipsky you guys better be in class before that bell rings for Homeroom"

"Don't worry Mr. B we will" Said Dash giving him a smile. Barkin grunted walking to the bus

Kim and Ron walked towards the group. "What's got into him today? He seems extra barkiny" Kim said seeing Barkin walking inside the bus.

"That's what I said" Hana said.

Ron laughed "Come on you guys better be off to class before Barkin comes after you"

Hana shrugged "Fine Big Brother I'll see you tonight then" Hana said hugging Ron

"You bet Han" Ron said embracing the hug "Mom and Dad did take Melody to pre-school right" Ron asked

"Yeah they did before they left us to school" Hana responded letting go of the hug.

"And you guys remembered to bring my duffle bag right? Kim asked

"All taken care of Mom. It's already inside the bus" Betty said

"3 minutes Possible! Let's get a move on!" Barkin said peeking his head out of the bus.

Everyone said their goodbye hugs and kisses going their separate ways. Danny, Mae and Betty where already on the bus and Kim was about to go in when Ron grabbed her hand

"Be safe. You know I won't be there to save your butt" Ron said joking but meaning what he said

Kim smiled giving him a kiss "Ronnie We'll be fine. Stop wigging" Kim said taking another step inside the bus. Barkin closed the bus door

"I'm not wigging" Ron said to himself. Barkin started to the drive the bus. Ron just stood there waving at bus seeing Betty and Kim waving back till he couldn't see them anymore

Kim and the rest of the gang finally made it to the camp. Kim looking at the camp couldn't believe her eyes

"Mr. Barkin what's the name of this camp" Kim asked stepping out of the bus.

"Camp Wannaleave" Barkin said opening the bus's storage compartment. "But used to be called camp Gottagrin" Mr. Barkin said hoping Kim would figure it out.

"A.k.a Camp Wannaweep" Kim said looking around "This place hasn't change"

"Wait so this is Camp Wannaweep?" Danny said getting off the bus.

"Yup but know it's called Camp Wannaleave" Kim responded looking back at her son "But don't mind what you're father has told you. You're going to have fun here" Kim said giving her son a reassuring smile.

Danny nodded weakly smiled back at Kim still looking around the camp and eying the lake.

"Possible go check us in and the rest of you come get your stuff from the bus and go get your assigned cabins over there" Barkin said pointing at the information desk.

Kim got her duffle bag "Will do Mr. Barkin" Kim said. Kim looked at the squad "Let's move Mad Dogs you heard Mr. Barkin"

The girls and Danny did as they were told picking up their stuff and walking to the information desk.

"Hey I got cabin 4! My lucky number" Betty said

"Hey so did I" Mae chimed him. The girls did a little squeal of joy. Danny rolled his eyes

"I got cabin 13" Danny said looking at his piece of paper.

"Isn't that the same cabin number that dad had?" Betty asked her brother

"Yup" Danny said looking at his paper again "Alright catch you guys later than. I don't wanna bump into Alice again"

"Alright Danny" Betty waved at her brother walking with Mae to their cabin.

Danny sighed walking to his cabin. He reached the cabin.

_Mom's right. I have nothing to worry about._ Danny opened the door.

He stepped inside to see twin sized bunk beds. He looked around the cabin and placing his duffle bag on the button bunk. He was going through his duffle bag when he felt someone touched his shoulder. He quickly flinched and quickly steps away.

"Whoa sorry if I scared you dude" a boy said giving Danny an apology smile.

"I wasn't scared" Danny said but quickly smiled "I'm Daniel Stoppable but my friends call me Danny" reaching for the boys hand. The boy was a light skinned boy with dark brown eyes and jet black hair. The boy shook Danny hand.

"Jake Hale" the boy smiled looking at Danny "Did you say you last name was stoppable?" he asked ending the hand shake "any relationship to Ron Stoppable"

"Yeah he's my dad" Danny said. Danny was used for people asking him that, after all his parents did save the world. He let out a little chuckle after seeing a surprise look on Jake's face. "I assume you're a fan of my parents work?"

"You know it. I know this might sound cheesy but your dad is the reason why I became a mascot. He's my hero you know" Jake said sounding a bite embarrassed.

Danny was about to ask more when Kim knocked on the cabin door "Danny I just wanted… Oh hello" Kim smiled at Jake. Jake smiled back

"Hey Mom. This is Jake. Jake my mom" Danny said.

"It is an honor to finally meet the world famous hero Kim Possible. I am a HUGE fan" Jake said shaking Kim's hand. .

"It's always nice to meet fans" Kim said giving her warm smile to Jake "I'll like to stay and chat but Danny" Kim said looking at her son "we need you to practice your routine with the girls."

"Yeah sure Mom" Danny said getting his mad dog head "See you later Jake. Duty calls"

"No sweat catch you at dinner? Save ya a seat?" Jake smiled

"That'll be spankin thanks!" Danny said walking out the door.

"Nice meeting you again Jake" Kim said. Kim put her hands on Danny shoulders leaning her head closer to Danny's ears "My little boy made a friend" Kim giggled giving Danny a kissed on the cheek

"MOM!" He said being embarrassed closing the door of the cabin.

Once the door was closed, Jake's smiled soon faded. He went through his bag and grabbed his phone started to dialing numbers.

"Hey Dad …. No he isn't just Kim Possible and her kids…yeah and guess what? I'm rooming with his son. The dude looks like a complete loser….yeah I know what I have to Dad…. Don't worry; I won't let you down…. Alright Dad see you then" He ended the conversation with evil grin.

"Soon very soon" Letting out an evil chuckle Jake hide his cellphone again is his bag and walked out of the cabin

**Author note:Here is Chapter 2 enjoy. :) Thanks for those awesome reviews :)**


End file.
